Return from The Darkness
by B5roundrobin
Summary: One of the original members of the army of the light goes missing and the rest must save him. finished


  
  
  
  
RETURN FROM DARKNESS - PART 1 By Sharon G  
  
The dark-haired passenger disembarked off the space liner and headed towards the  
customs area. Sighing, he stood patiently in line waiting for his turn to  
present his ID card and gain admission to Babylon 5.  
  
As the line slowly progressed, he surveyed the surroundings filled with milling  
aliens of a dozen different worlds, as well as a preponderance of Humans. After  
several more minutes he finally reached the front of the line. Pulling out his  
indenti-card he handed it to the security officer stationed at the entryway.  
  
The rather bored looking officer briefly jammed the card into his hand held  
scanner and quickly compared the photo on the card to the individual standing in  
front of him. "Planning on staying long on B5 Mr. Morden?"  
  
"Oh, not long. I have some business meetings here and some people to meet with.  
It should only take a few days."  
  
"Have a pleasant stay."  
  
With little fanfare the Human known as Morden entered B5. He headed for a tube  
that would transport him to Down Below and his business meeting with a group of  
less than savory inhabitants of the seedier section of the station.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later found Morden in a dive in Down Below sitting across from an  
evil looking individual in a less than reputable meeting place. Though called a  
'bar', it hardly deserved the title. It was little more than a bunch of  
tables set up to one side of an access way. Though the hour was late, the  
tables were filled with Humans, Drazi, even a few Pak'ma'ra.  
  
"And you're sure you can accomplish what I'll ask?" Morden asked the tough  
looking hood across from him.  
  
"Sure, no problem. My boys and I can take care of just about anything as long  
as the price is right."  
  
A slight smile twisted across Morden's face. This was something he understood  
very well. "What do you want?"  
  
"Tell me what the job is first. Then I'll tell ya' what it'll cost."  
  
"Nothing too taxing. I want to remove something from the station, or should  
I say some one, without eliciting the notice of the local authorities. I can  
guarantee the individual won't put up a struggle."  
  
"Oh yeah? How's that? They must be already dead then," the hood chuckled to  
himself.  
  
"Funny you should say that. The individual is actually in Cryo-freeze."  
  
"You want my gang to steal a Popsicle? You've gotta' be kidding? What ya' want  
with 'em?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. The question is simply, can you do it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can do it. It'll cost you some big credits though. Who's the  
Popsicle?"  
  
"A Ranger named Marcus Cole."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Return from the Darkness - Part 2 By CerianaDarkthor  
  
The man seemed to contemplate the offer, placing his hand on his chin,  
"Hhhmmm....That is going to really cost ya then."  
  
He eyed the man clad in a grubby shirt and pants; this guy didn't appear to even  
have a life, let alone substantial money to pay him for a job of this size. "You  
must have some mighty desperate backers then, I'd say."  
  
As he studied the man he noticed that there was a light in his eyes, it  
actually made him step back and away from the mysterious man, then he brought  
himself back up and smiled a sleazy grin.  
  
"My backers are my business," the man said with a cold edge.  
  
"Oh...of course. I would never consider interfering. It is simply an unusual  
request." The man backtracked his comments. The dark light in the man's eyes  
vanished as he seemed to relax.  
  
"Of course, we all have had our share of those kinds of employers." The man  
chuckled, as the slight tension disappeared.  
  
"I agree," the man stood and looked at him. "When do you need it?" he asked in a  
low whisper.  
  
"As soon as you can procure it and bring it here." Morden palmed the man a data  
crystal as he shook his hand, then he stood as well.  
  
"Payment will be expected before delivery." He nodded casually in acceptance.  
  
"I would have it no other way." He smiled and began to move away as the  
mercenary moved along side of Morden.  
  
"What is your name? I am Vergan." The dark haired man turned to Vergan, and  
there was that look again.  
  
"My name is Revanche..." he stated, with so much finality that Vergan was  
sure he would rather not discuss the issue. Needing no further information he  
nodded, and then headed into the crowd to plan his next move.  
  
Morden turned from the spot he was in and walked slowly away. He needed to find  
a quiet dark corner to advise his associates that he had successfully reached  
Babylon 5.  
  
No-one even seemed to notice the handsome man, let alone glance at him, it was  
as if he was invisible to them. He actually liked it that way though. It suited  
him.  
  
Morden thought about where he was, and what he was doing, and for a brief  
moment there was a flash of a memory....his last thoughts about his wife  
seeing him off on the science expedition, of his friends the night  
before...where were these people?...who were these people?...he didn't  
remember.....yet he did remember.  
  
His mind had been in a whirl since he landed on that planet...something snapped  
in his mind as he walked. He knew his purpose here. There was no other, and  
there never would be another purpose.....vengeance was going to be  
theirs........Yes, that was it, he was focused again.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Zack was busy with the charts and graphs on his desk. He was getting one of  
those headaches again. He found himself getting them more often as it came  
closer to the closing of the Babylon 5 Station.  
  
This was due to the formation of the Alliances that had been developed during  
the President Clark incident. They felt that it wasn't worth keeping Babylon 5  
now that the races had united. They had decided to close the station.  
  
So the pleasant job had fallen to Zack to start getting things in order. Captain  
Lockley had said that Zack was the man and grinned, giving him the data crystals  
with the instructions. "I am just too lucky..." was all that Zack said to her as  
she walked away.  
  
Here he was, three weeks into it, and he still didn't see the point of it. It  
seemed that more things were coming into the station lately than things going  
out, and he just didn't get it. This was all pre planned and set out though. So  
he simply continued along as instructed.  
  
"I need a break." He stood and stretched his legs then headed out the door. He  
ran straight into one of the bridge personnel that seemed to be headed to his  
office.  
  
"Excuse me," the young man fumbled with a data pad he had in his hand. "Here are  
the incoming visitor logs for today." He handed Zack the log and then started to  
walk away. Surprised, Zack stopped the man.  
  
"Hey." He looked to the log and then at the man.  
  
"Lt. Gibson said you might want to look at that today."  
  
Zack's brow knotted, and he looked at the logs, then he headed back in his  
office to review them.  
  
"Dismissed..." he said to the man distractedly, as he returned to his desk.  
Placing the crystal in the reader, he began to look over the list. He almost  
fell out of his chair when he saw the name, and he immediately stood and tapped  
his hand com.  
  
"Captain Lockley, Zack Allen, we need to talk - now."  
  
"What do you need Zack?" she asked, hearing the concern in his voice.  
  
"Not over the com's, I am on my way to command."  
  
He grabbed the crystal and headed for the bridge.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Return from the Darkness - Part 3 By Shadowship Brita  
  
The cargo ship Murdock left the Babylon 5 docking bay. Captain Ryn flew his  
daily route with his usual cargo on board. However this time he had an extra  
piece at the request of a friend he knew on the station. He also knew that the  
man was involved in some rather shady business. The price was good, and as long  
as he didn't know the details he was willing to take the risk. The money was too  
good to resist. So he allowed the very heavy, large box brought on board. It  
was supposed to be delivered to a colony on the rim of known space.  
  
Several days later the Murdock finally reached the rim world. It was a trading  
colony filled with the usual riff-raff of various traders and visitors. A  
strange looking alien came to meet the ship, and took possession of the cargo  
Ryn's friend had given him. Ryn had never seen such a creature before.  
  
At first he thought it might be a Drakh, but it was much smaller and the face  
looked thinner than a Drakh face. Without further questions he delivered the box  
to the alien. Ryn went about his business and never gave it another thought.  
He knew it was dangerous to look any further into the cargo.  
  
The Shadow thrall and his helpers carried the box onto an unremarkable, unmarked  
shuttle, and slowly headed out to the regions beyond the rim. Far away, outside  
the colony' solar system, a Shadow vessel came into view.  
  
The shuttle pulled along side and was 'absorbed' through an opening in the large  
vessel. The Shadow ship then brought the shuttle, the thrall and the cargo to a  
settlement on a dark world at the very edge of the galaxy. Like the long  
destroyed home world city of Za'Ha'Dum, this metropolis was very well hidden and  
cloaked.  
  
The box was off-loaded and delivered to a building deep within the city to be  
opened. Inside the box was a cryotube operating on batteries, inside that lay  
the desired object. A dark-haired, once well-known Ranger, Marcus Cole.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Return From Darkness-Part 4 By the Red Wulf  
  
Captain Elizabeth Lochley watched the tape with her security chief a second  
time. She tried not to lose her temper with him in frustration. With all she  
had to do, she didn't have time to look at pictures of people that looked like  
long dead enemies of the Alliance.  
  
"Mr. Allen, I understand you think that this man is the Morden you knew, but  
have you considered that if this is Morden, he hasn't aged at all? Not to  
mention having had his head sewn back on very nicely. No, Mr. Allen, I think  
this must be a son or something," Captain Lochley said, trying to placate her  
security officer.  
  
"Captain..." Zack began, but Lochley cut him off.  
  
"I also think, Mr. Allen, that you have reached the age when many men begin to  
relive the glory years," Lochley told her Security chief, who was looking  
steadily more annoyed. "And you, unlike most men, really had some years filled  
with glory. Honestly, I look at what you people did during the war and I am  
totally in awe. But, Mr. Allen, everything comes to an end."  
  
Zack stood looking at Captain Lochley fuming, endeavouring to get his temper  
under control. "Captain, I know what I saw."  
  
At that moment a young lieutenant burst into the room. "Captain, we have a  
problem. Someone has stolen a Cryo tube." The fear in his voice seemed  
completely out of place to Lochley.  
  
Zack, however, seemed more afraid when he asked. "Whose?"  
  
"The Ranger, Marcus Cole," was the reply.  
  
Zack suddenly turned a rather evil smile in the direction of Lochley. "Well  
Captain, now we know why Morden was here. Excuse me while I call Delenn. You,  
however, get the pleasure of calling General Ivanova."  
  
He turned and left the room.  
  
"Who is Marcus Cole?" He heard Lochley ask the young lieutenant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lyta Alexander sat across the table from her second in command, and one of her  
oldest friends, someone that Bester had told the world was dead, Talia Winters.  
It had been one of the biggest surprises of Lyta's life when Talia had walked  
in almost as soon as Lyta had returned from her trip with G'kar, to join the  
rebellion. Lyta had deep scanned Talia to uncover her loyalties and discovered  
that Talia had had her life returned in 2261; strange enough, but it was exactly  
the day Marcus Cole had sacrificed his life.  
  
Talia smiled as she began her report on Psi Corp build up around Earth and its  
colonies. Then suddenly she fell onto the floor, her face contorted in pain.  
Tears of blood ran down her face, and sobs racked forth from her lips. Lyta  
circled the table quickly, grabbing a cloth off the table as she noticed her  
friend blushing and sweating.  
  
She began wiping the sweat from Talia's face and realized the flush came from  
the fact that she was, quite literally, sweating blood. Her bare hand reached  
to Talia's face, and upon contact she too felt the pain. It was a soul searing  
agony, and Lyta realized that she only felt a fraction of the pain Talia was  
enduring, who in return was only feeling a fraction of the pain Marcus was  
feeling. But Marcus?...he was dead!  
  
  
Return From Darkness - PART 5 By Sharon G  
  
General Ivanova's aide sighed deeply to himself. He and Corwin had gone through  
basic Earthforce training together and had known each other for years. Corwin  
had briefed him about the reasons for Captain Lochley's call to the General.  
The aide knew that Ivanova was going to be less than pleased with the news as he  
pressed the com button to tell her about the incoming call from Babylon 5. He  
could tell it was going to be one of those days.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Yes?" Ivanova barked at the com link in her office.  
  
"General, there's an incoming transmission for you from Babylon 5."  
  
"At this hour? It's the middle of the night there. Very well, patch it through  
to my office."  
  
Ivanova sighed and turned to the view screen. Earthforce had  
turned into her only interest in life. It was who and what she was. At one  
time she thought there might be more to her life than this, but all those dreams  
had long since faded into obscurity. She was General Ivanova and she was  
beginning to feel like an old warhorse. Geeze, where had the time gone?  
Shaking off the memories, the view screen cleared and she was face to face with  
Captain Lochley.  
  
"Captain, it's been long time."  
  
"General," Lochley acknowledged with a nod of her head. She appeared rather  
uncomfortable. "We've got a problem here on B5. An item has been reported  
missing on the station. As of this point my security team has not been able to  
locate it or give any confirmation or denial whether the item has left the  
station."  
  
"So, Captain? I can't see how a theft on your station could possibly involve  
me."  
  
"General, I regret to have to inform you that it is the Cryo tube containing  
Marcus Cole that is missing."  
  
The words dropped like stones across the surface of Susan's mind, stunning her.  
They revived memories that she had buried deep within her. Occasionally she  
would allow them access to her conscious mind, late at night when no one else  
was around, but no one took the chance of mentioning Marcus' name to her if they  
knew what was good for them. Lochley was still talking, and Ivanova pulled  
herself back to the present and forced herself to listen.  
  
"We just discovered this in the past few hours. Security traced the theft to a  
group of hoods in Down Below, but so far we haven't been able to discover much  
more. Security Chief Allen thinks that someone named Morden might possibly be  
involved, but the man's apparently left the station. Zack suggested I call you,  
that you might be able to help."  
  
Ivanova quickly accessed her schedule for the next several days. Discovering  
there was nothing pressing on the docket, she rapidly came to a decision.  
  
"All right Captain. Have your security continue to work on this and send  
updates to my office. I'm going to arrange for shuttle transport to Babylon 5.  
Expect me within the next several days. And I trust you will have better news  
for me about this 'disappearance' by the time I arrive," Susan stated coldly.  
"Ivanova out."  
  
She sat for several minutes after the transmission ended slipping into the past  
once more until she felt her eyes burn. "Damn it Cole! Why do you still make  
me feel like this after all this time?" Rubbing her eyes, Susan realized she  
had no time to spare getting lost in nostalgia. Turning to the com link on her  
desk she called her aide.  
  
"Yes General?" was the prompt reply.  
  
"Arrange immediate shuttle transportation for me lieutenant. I want to leave  
within the next hour."  
  
"General? I don't understand. There's nothing on your schedule about a trip."  
  
"Lieutenant," Ivanova responded with a voice that could freeze water," there's  
an old Minbari saying that I think you should remember. 'Understanding in not  
required. Only obedience.' Now get on those arrangements!"  
  
"Uh, yes, sir!" the younger aide sputtered. "Destination General?"  
  
"Babylon 5. Contact me when the arrangements are in place."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man slowly came awake in the darkness. Straining his eyes, he realized  
there was nothing to see because he was surround by blackness. He felt bone  
weary and incredibly tired, as though he could sleep for days. As conscious  
thought returned, he struggled to sit up and discovered he was strapped to the  
surface. *Where am I? What is this place? What am I doing here?* And then an  
even more frightening thought followed on the heels of these questions. *Who am  
I? *  
  
It was all too much for the dark-haired man as unconsciousness rose over him.  
Closing his eyes, he surrendered to oblivion once more.  
  
  
  
  
Return From The Darkness 6 by CerianaDarkthor  
  
  
  
Ivanova sat on the transport waiting; she was trying not to consider what might  
be happening on Babylon 5 right now. The memories were creeping into her mind  
more and more. She took a nice long drink from the glass of Vodka that she had  
poured herself. She had brought the bottle with her, though she hadn't touched  
the stuff in many, many years. In fact she had kept this bottle, a vintage 2200,  
for a special occasion, such as her retirement. So much for that idea.  
  
The com unit began to chirp at her and she stood up and approached it with  
trepidation. Switching the panel on, she saw the familiar face of Dr. Stephen  
Franklin.  
  
"Susan." He grinned, that boyish grin she remembered so well. "I was  
surprised to..." Stephen could see it in her face, the tension and  
weariness; something was extremely wrong. "Susan?"  
  
"Stephen, do you have any time you can take off?"  
  
He was becoming concerned now she never had asked him to take time off.  
  
"Is everything okay, Susan?"  
  
"I can't say it over the com channel, it is too sensitive." She  
seemed to consider why she had called Stephen. "Let me say an old  
friend has been taken from Babylon 5."  
  
Stephen shook his head, still a little fuzzy. "Old friend?"  
  
"Someone who couldn't move himself around."  
  
A look of knowing slowly spread across his face, then horror, then  
confusion. "What in the world!"  
  
"Morden."  
  
"Oh...This has got to be a mistake.." He placed his hand on his head,  
and took a deep breath looking to his friend.  
  
"I wish it was, it isn't. Zack has confirmed the missing friend and  
the identicard was confirmed, the information is correct."  
  
Stephen shook his head still not believing this could be true.  
"Are you heading there now?"  
  
"Yes, I should be there by the end of the day." Susan hadn't slept a  
wink since she had received Captain Lockley's call. What was going to  
be next?  
  
"I will contact Garabaldi." He gave Susan a supportive look. "I  
can't get away right now."  
  
"I understand," she smiled. "It will probably turn out to be a  
prank."  
  
Stephen nodded and hoped deep down, however cruel, that this was a  
joke.  
  
"I hope you are right, but I will see if Garabaldi can get to  
Babylon 5 to help."  
  
"Thanks Stephen." She wasn't going to cry about this, no matter what.  
  
"If you need to talk, let me know." Stephen smiled, they both knew  
how this was going to affect her and neither of them really wanted to  
revisit that heartbreaking situation. He would be there if she needed  
him.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Morden watched the man who had delivered the body of Marcus Cole sitting in the  
next room. His associates, as he used to call them, had told him to send this  
man on his way and give him the usual method of payment. So with the old grace  
of his youth, Morden walked into the room.  
"You did a good job"  
  
"Well, that's what you paid us for."  
  
"Your payment has been loaded onto the ship, you may go."  
  
"Great. If you have any other jobs, let me know."  
  
Morden walked to the docking bay with the man, watching him board  
the ship, then the man took off. He moved over to a vid screen  
and watched the man's ship departing, he smiled and began to walk  
away. On the screen, the dark, shimmering darkness of a squad of  
Shadow ships materialized around the mercenary's ship.  
  
The man who looked exactly the same as he did twenty years ago,  
didn't even watch the destruction of the craft on the screen.  
  
  
  
Return from the Darkness 7 BY: STARKILLER.  
  
The shuttle was, as always, slow. Ivanova chaffed at the delays.  
She should be there, on Babylon 5, NOW. She needed to see for herself  
what was going on. But no matter the speed of the ship, travel  
from Earth to the station took time. She resigned herself to wait.  
  
Her personal com unit beeped gently at her, and she activated it.  
Immediately the familiar and welcome tones of Michael Garibaldi  
fell upon her ears.  
  
"Hey, Ivanova. Stephen told me what happened. I've rerouted your  
shuttle to Mars Dome. I'm coming with you."  
A wave of relief washed over Ivanova. Hearing the steady tones of  
Garibaldi and his decision to join her made her feel a little  
better. She smiled in spite of her growing worry and replied.  
  
"Michael, its great to hear your voice again. Thanks....I  
appreciate it. I could use a little good news about now."  
  
"He was my friend too, Susan."  
  
"What about the company? Lise? Can you spare the time?"  
  
The question was a formality, but she had to get it out of the  
way.  
  
"The company be damned. Lise understands. So yes, I can spare the  
time."  
  
There was a long pause, and Ivanova knew he hadn't quite finished.  
  
"I also got in touch with Sheridan and Delenn. Delenn can't make  
it, but Sheridan can. In his words 'I'm hauling ass to get there  
Michael.' So don't worry about it Susan. We're going to find out what  
Happened, and fix it. As G'Kar once said to me, 'whoever did this will  
first know pain, then he will know fear, then he will die'."  
  
"Michael....we know who did this. Zack told me. It was Morden,  
that son of a bitch!"  
  
"Isn't he dead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn. He sure gets around for a dead guy. Don't worry about it  
Susan. We'll find him, then I'll hold him while you teach him the  
true meaning of fear and pain. I understand John's got a few  
things he wants to do to the perp as well."  
  
She smiled again, and relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
"Thanks Michael. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Got that right. Garibaldi out."  
  
______  
  
The shuttle docked at Mars Dome, and Garibaldi boarded. He and  
Susan embraced, the tight, worried embrace of two friends who were  
extremely concerned for another, more helpless friend who, were  
he alive, could get himself out of any given situation with less fuss  
and a higher body count than both of them put together. How Morden had  
managed to steal a cryo unit, a huge, bulky thing, and secrete it  
away from all searchers, remove it to gods only knew where was  
something neither of them wanted to face.  
  
Shadows. They move. Again.  
  
________  
  
John Sheridan was in a towering fury. Delenn had at many points in  
the near and distant past, told him he was often at his most attractive,  
and always at his most efficient, when angry. The head of the  
Anla'Shok herself had been terribly upset when he had told her of  
the events that had transpired on the station. Her rage, however, had  
awed him. Not since the Earth/Minbari war had he seen such rage.  
That rage had galvanized him into acting, and he had left Minbar for  
the station on the first available White Star.  
  
Arriving on Babylon 5 was like a homecoming. He only wished that  
it were under happier circumstances. He walked through the docking  
bay, handed in his ID card and smiled tightly at the security officer  
who politely welcomed him back. Moving through the station, he headed  
directly for the office of Zack Allen.  
  
Zack was effusive in his greetings. Relief coloured his voice, the  
dark circles under his eyes mute testament to the worry that the  
security chief felt about the circumstances. Sheridan himself was  
worried. Very much so.  
  
"Zack. It's good to see you again. How are things?"  
  
"Mr. President. It's good to see you too. Things are....well,  
tense. It's quiet out on the streets, but people know something is up.  
Increased security, higher levels on and around the Medlab bays.  
They might not know what, but they know something is happening,  
something bad."  
  
"Hmm. Is Mr. Garibaldi here yet?"  
  
"No, sir. He should be here shortly though. We got a communication  
from him and General Ivanova a little while ago. They're about one  
jump away from the station."  
  
"Good, good. Keep me informed Zack. I want to personally meet them  
when they arrive."  
  
"You got it, Mr. President. Would you like me to show you to your  
quarters?"  
  
"Thank you, Zack."  
  
__________  
  
In a darkened room, the deep, midnight pools of the eyes of Mr.  
Morden were alight with a strange, almost hypnotic glow. He had  
the prize of all prizes. Now those fools on Babylon 5 would pay for  
what they had done to him, his associates, Z'Ha'Dum-his home.  
  
"Soon, Ranger Cole. Soon now."  
  
  
Return From the Darkness Part 8 Shadowship Brita  
  
"Who am I?" Marcus spoke his question out aloud.  
  
"You know who you are," a voice spoke to him.  
  
"Father? Am I dead? Is that you? Are you picking me up?"  
  
"Yes, we're your father indeed, but no, you're not dead. You're at home now,"  
the voice answered him.  
  
He was shocked. He knew that voice from somewhere. No, he had watched  
recordings...of Susan, Susan when she had been on Epsilon 3 and had seen the  
eyes...Shadows! Marcus tried to jump up as quickly as he could but immediately  
lost his balance and fell, his atrophied muscles giving way beneath him.  
  
"We won't hurt you."  
  
He could then make out the figure of the hated Shadow creature standing right  
in front of him.  
  
"I died for Susan. Why am I alive? What happened? I thought you had left the  
galaxy."  
  
"You were in cryo," the Shadow replied.  
  
"What? Who did that? You? How did you get me??" Marcus was upset.  
  
"No, not us. Susan Ivanova ordered you to be put into cryo hoping that someone  
would find the technology to restore your life force and wake you up. Well, we  
already have the ability to restore your life."  
  
Marcus was stunned, but he was reasonably certain the Shadow was being  
truthful. Of course Ivanova would do something like this. She'd punish him even  
though he was dead. But what sort of a life would it have been for him had he  
been restored years later? She'd be dead. The thought stopped him cold.   
"Susan...is she?"  
  
"No, she's much older, but alive. Look." With these words a vid screen hummed  
to life, and Marcus saw a recording of the events that had taken place since his  
death. He saw himself being placed in cryo; the conclusion of the military  
action to take back Earth; and the last recording was of her accepting command  
of a Warlock ship some years ago.  
  
"I can't believe she did that, put me in cryo-freeze. She must really hate me!"  
  
The Shadow smiled. "I would not see it that way Marcus. You now have a chance  
to see her, to go back into her life and re-establish your relationship," the  
Shadow said to him.  
  
The offer piqued Marcus' interest momentarily. "And at what price? You'd never  
do that for free. I understood you went beyond the Rim, you weren't supposed to  
try to influence the younger races any longer. You're breaking the rules."  
  
"Rules are made to be broken. That's the principle of Chaos. Break the barrier,  
live, just do it, no rules, no barriers, just freedom that leads to evolution  
through chaos. The price? Nothing, just that you keep our existence secret and  
you perform a few errands for us. Co-operate with us and what do you get? Your  
life, your desires, and, who knows, possibly even Susan? All we ask is to  
accompany you. No one will know we are with you."  
  
"The answer is NO! I prefer to die than join you," Marcus replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, this option does not exist. You either let us 'shadow' you or you  
fly for us, and that would be against your will," the Shadow replied.  
  
"Evolution! Right! Still only two choices, huh? Nothing's changed since  
Anna's fate with the Icarus," Marcus hissed.  
  
"No, no, there will be a third option, a very nice option. But, you see, we are  
still rebuilding so this option is not available immediately. So for now you  
accept our offer or you fly for us."  
  
Marcus did not understand what the Shadow meant, but considering the source he  
wasn't willing to accept either option. Whatever happened he would never work  
for the Shadows of his own free will. He made that clear and, still  
struggling, he was handed over to a Drakh.  
  
The whirling of a drill was heard. He screamed as he felt it entering his  
neck.  
--------------------------  
Talia screamed. Through the link Lyta established with Talia she could feel the  
echo of the pain Marcus was enduring. But Marcus was dead! That's what she was  
given to understand. She tried to enter deeper into Talia's mind, but could  
not get deep enough. Obviously the link wasn't sufficiently strong. That meant  
if there was some connection with Marcus then he must be far away.  
-----------------------------  
The pain finally stopped. Marcus felt dizzy. Images appeared before his eyes.  
He saw the beauty of the ship, felt its need, its desire for spreading chaos  
and destruction; felt the almost overwhelming desire to fly, to be one with the  
ship, to experience the beauty of hyperspace, serving the Shadows, peacefully  
gliding in the silence of space.  
------------------------------  
Talia finally started to feel better. Lyta helped clean and calm her friend.   
The link Talia seemed to have with Marcus was quiet now, calm. Maybe he was  
finally at peace? It felt quiet. Talia seemed to be alright for the moment.  
I'm going to rest for a while Talia sent to Lyta.  
  
Lyta was relieved, but she was still worried about what had suddenly provoked  
this reaction.  
----------------------------------  
The Shadows watched Marcus joining with the ship and taking off into the  
atmosphere. The joining was not as they wished, but they'd had no choice.   
Shortly before he fully merged they broke the link he was forming with the ship,  
causing Marcus to become dizzy and confused. Suddenly all the beauty was  
gone...well not all...the strong desire to serve the Shadows and be one with the  
ship remained. He felt warm and calm now, yet disoriented, as the Shadows  
brought him back to the surface and removed him from the ship.  
  
"Marcus, we want you to sleep now," the Shadow said as he led the Ranger to a  
room. "Remain here and relax and sleep. You have a hard mission ahead of you.  
And you will see Susan," the Shadow said.  
  
"Susan...oh ..yes, why not," he said wearily, and falling onto the bed,  
promptly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The Shadows met in their council room. "This assimilation was not what we  
wanted, but we had no choice. Marcus was not willing to co-operate. I  
realize we nearly wasted a ship, but you know that in joining with a ship the  
ship surrenders its body and systems to the CPU and the CPU surrenders its  
personality to the ship, perfect symbiosis. To put him in and then bring him  
out before the complete connection was made was the only way to make him like  
Anna, unmodified, yet still loyal. We still have not had the chance to build  
the third option, the device for directly influencing the psyche of a human, and  
we need Marcus now," the Shadow said to the elder.  
  
"Yes, I understand the problem. But it seems the ship is still able to carry  
another symbiont and Marcus seems conditioned perfectly."  
  
"But when I said the name Susan Ivanova I saw some fire in his eyes. He was  
not fully integrated with the ship and we did not allow him to fly for very  
long. What if he's not a 100% conditioned?"  
  
"That indeed is a problem, but we can risk it. We're linked with him. If we  
notice anything amiss we can bring him back and take further measures. Let us  
send Marcus the way he is, but let's improve our technology to make him better  
conditioned."  
  
The Shadows fully agreed. Then the elder spoke. "Well there is one final  
decision to make. Should we send him back fully cognizant, or should we make  
him forget everything and just drop him off somewhere but control him through  
the permanent, subconscious link with his emotions?"  
  
  
Return from the Darkness part 9 by Red Wulf  
  
The creature known as Marcus Cole stared dumbly around him. He was unaware  
of the things going on. He only reacted to one stimuli, the name Susan  
Ivanova. It was as if the Shadows had drained all other emotions from him.  
Some say however, that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and if one  
could see behind the eyes of this man that had once been Marcus Cole, one  
would know true fear, for there stood, wearing black gloves and a solid  
black uniform, an evil blonde that had already almost destroyed Marcus'  
beloved Susan. There stood the evil in Talia's soul.  
  
Her smile was wicked, and she knew that eventually she would once again be  
free. The mind she occupied wasn't strong enough to keep her out, only the  
Shadows stood in her way. Without telepathic defences this body would soon  
be hers.  
  
But to every point there is a counter point, and further back in the  
landscape of the mind that was once the sole property of Marcus Cole, stood  
a figure in black and grey silks that bespoke of the Rangers. His dark hair  
caught a subtle breeze as he opened and closed his Denn'bok, one of his only two  
defences against the evils he had to battle to regain his own life. He  
reached out to the other Talia Winters to inform her of what was  
occurring.  
  
  
  
Return From The Darkness Part 10  
  
By Sarah  
  
Above the barren red surface of Mars, stars twinkled against the inky  
darkness of the night sky. Within the main domes which covered the civilian  
population centres it was similarly dark, sophisticated computer systems  
matching the lighting to the planet's day/night cycle. However, in a small,  
inaccessible dome located hundreds of miles from the nearest settlement,  
there was still considerable activity despite the lateness of the hour.  
  
Talia Winters was having trouble concentrating on Lyta's  
intelligence briefing. For some hours now she had been feeling an insistent  
itch at the back of her mind, a merest hint of telepathic contact. For some  
reason she was convinced it had something to do with Marcus Cole, but the  
previous sensations had been so powerful and intense, and this was so faint  
she struggled to convince herself she was actually feeling it. Lyta had  
tried to contact Michael Garibaldi to find out if anything was going on with  
Marcus, but for some reason he had left Mars very suddenly, telling no-one of  
his destination.  
  
Giving up the fruitless battle with her concentration, she stood up and  
walked out, feeling Lyta's concerned gaze upon her back as she left. Great,  
that was all she needed, for Lyta to think she was going nuts. Hell, maybe  
she was. Her rational mind insisted there was no way she could have formed any  
sort of link with a man she'd never even met, who wasn't even a telepath. The  
only thing they even had in common was their mutual attraction to Susan Ivanova.  
  
Susan. Talia flinched, the pain not dulled by familiarity. God only  
knew why she'd agreed to Lyta's demand that she not contact her since her escape  
from the Corps. At the time her need for vengeance had been her overriding  
concern, but over the years she'd begun to regret her impulsiveness.  
  
Forcibly wrenching herself away from fond thoughts of her former love,  
she returned her attention to her mental tormentor. There was one way she could  
attempt to intensify the psychic link. Hyperspace had long been known to  
enhance telepathic communication, and it was just possible she'd be able to find  
out who was trying to drive her insane. With a determined stride, she headed  
towards the dome's small shuttle bay.  
  
----------  
  
In Marcus' body, Evil Talia smiled wickedly as she packed her small  
shuttle and prepared to depart from the Shadow base. She had her instructions,  
and she was going to enjoy carrying them out. President Oh-So-Mighty Sheridan  
was going to pay for his vanity, his pathetic belief that he knew what was right  
for the human race. Not just Sheridan either, but his allies as well. They  
would all pay, and she would be the instrument of their downfall. One by one,  
she would tear their minds to shreds. G'kar, that pompous, arrogant Narn;  
Delenn, let her much vaunted prophesy save her now; Ivanova... Her smile  
twisted. Oh, now that she WOULD enjoy.  
  
"The Talia I knew is dead."  
  
The words echoed from the recesses of her memory, although they had  
been unnecessary - Ivanova's look of horror and disgust had been more than  
eloquent. Susan had loved the other Talia, but not her. Evil Talia laughed. She  
would avenge that rejection too, and it would be all the sweeter for the fact  
that the mind-torturing precious Susan would be hidden in the body of her  
beloved Ranger. Weak, romantic fools both of them.  
  
----------  
  
In a similar shuttle, millions of miles away, the body and original  
personality of Talia Winters frantically sought to wring more speed out of her  
craft's engines. Now she knew what that persistent mental tingle had been trying  
to tell her - the last throw of the dice by a man who could do nothing but  
scream into the psychic ether in utter helpless desperation. Now one thought ran  
over and over through her brain like a litany, compelling her to this headlong  
race.  
  
Susan, she had to save Susan.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
RETURN FROM DARKNESS PART 11 - By Sylvia  
  
  
  
Susan Ivanova had pulled strings to get a message through to the shuttle's  
captain. She had requested a place on the bridge when they exited the jump gate  
and finally arrived at Babylon 5. The captain had been eager to accede to her  
request; it wasn't every day someone of her calibre hitched a ride on an old  
ship like his. Now she and Garibaldi waited, tense and expectant, as the shift  
from hyperspace occurred.  
  
The momentary disorientation subsided quickly, and she stared out across the  
expanse to the huge ship that quickly filled the view screen. It was as  
beautiful as she remembered. Years had passed before she had felt comfortable  
enough with her memories to risk a trip back to this, her old stomping ground.  
But there had never seemed time enough in her hectic schedule to test the  
theory. The tightening in her gut showed her how foolish that assumption had  
been. She would never be ready to return.  
  
Crisp orders flew back and forth all around her, but her attention was fixed on  
that shiny, soon to be piece of space junk.  
  
"Susan?" Garibaldi touched her arm, dragging her attention back to the bridge.  
  
"Sorry, Michael. You were saying?"  
  
"I was just saying we'd better get our stuff together and make a move. You do  
want to be first off this ship, right?" The tight smile barely hid his anxiety.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi took Ivanova's identicard and handed it to the young officer, whose  
eyes were even now fixed on his scanner. Word of their arrival must have been  
passed along, as the man suddenly stiffened and saluted. Garibaldi made a note  
to speak to Zack on the laxity in his security detail.  
  
Susan had eyes for nothing except her surroundings.  
  
Memories poured over her, seeping through the armour she though she had erected.  
The hustle and bustle around her faded, to be replaced by vivid memories that  
made her heart ache. Well-remembered voices replayed in her head, scenes  
re-enacted themselves. Pain settled in her soul.  
  
"Susan! Michael!" Sheridan's strong voice pulled her back to the here and now.  
He was as buoyant as ever, striding toward them hands outstretched in welcome.  
Only the tinge of grey at his temples detracted from her long held memory of  
him. He hugged them both, holding Ivanova tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Susan. We'll find him though. Stephen has called in, he's managed  
to get the time off and he'll be with us tomorrow. Zack has set up a meeting  
room for us, but if you'd rather get settled...?"  
  
"No, let's see what they have so far." She strode down the familiar corridors  
and let her mind wander into the past again. How many times had she walked these  
same sections, Marcus at her side, annoying the hell out of her with his chirpy  
familiarity? If she strained just a little harder she could hear his voice, see  
the warm green eyes that had lovingly mocked her time and again. Oh damn.  
---------------------------  
  
Morden looked at himself in the mirror, checking his clothing one last time. The  
meeting ahead would be a crucial one and his associates had insisted he return  
to the suits he normally favoured. They wanted him to make a good impression, at  
least until they had the old man under their control.  
  
Smoothing one hand over his glossy hair, he studied the reflection critically.  
Something was not right, he knew it. He knew it, yet he could not pin down what  
was troubling him so much. Lately, when he tried to remember things from his  
past, things before Zha'ha'dum, he had found his memory fractured, incomplete.  
Like a jigsaw only partly finished. Sometimes he felt like a stranger acting out  
a part. And the unbidden anger. He did not remember this anger being part of his  
life before. He recalled the beautiful face of his wife, and yet he could not  
remember her name. He had vague recollections of an accident, but not of his  
recovery. Shadows gave him life again, he knew that, and he believed in them  
whole-heartedly. Chaos was the only way to survive, to move forward, and yet...  
  
Doubts rose again within him, and the practised smile faded.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The old man rose with difficulty as Morden entered the room, his smile in  
evidence as he held out a welcoming hand. He was aware of the two Shadows that  
stood close beside him, whispering their instructions directly into his  
conscious, but no trace of that knowledge reached his smooth features.  
  
"Eldan, welcome to our humble home. I trust you found everything in order? Is  
there anything we can get you?"  
  
"I'm fine," the old man replied tetchily. "So, what is so all-fired important  
that you dragged me away from my research."  
  
Morden's eyes cloaked briefly as he thought *If only you knew old man. You could  
be the person to save us.*  
  
As he took a seat, Morden indicated to the Techno-mage to join him.  
  
-------------------------  
Return from the Darkness part 12 by Ceriana Darkthor  
  
  
~*~*~  
Talia was tired from the journey; she had been so stressed at trying to  
make it to Babylon 5 she hadn't had any rest yet. She set the ship on Autopilot  
and rested back in the command chair of the ship.  
  
  
Marcus could see nothing but darkness, feeling a cold chill, the  
sensation of his body's movement, and the feel of the clothes he wore. An  
emptiness surrounded him and nothing else seemed to matter. A sliver of light  
gradually opened up, blinding him briefly, into a shower of light that allowed  
him to finally see himself. He wore a black shirt with an open neck, a pair of  
black pants, and black calf high boots. He felt his chest with his hands,  
something was amiss, he couldn't pinpoint it though. Looking out into the  
surrounding darkness he could see nothing substantial, just brief glimpses of  
what appeared to be shadowy forms.  
  
When he tried to get out of the circle of light, he couldn't. That was  
beginning to irk him very much.  
  
"Hello?" he said casually, wondering if he would even get an answer.  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
His voice echoed in the barren darkness. He began to hear whispers  
from behind him and he turned quickly. Nothing.  
  
"Hello?" He spoke a little louder this time. He was still completely blind to  
what laid out in the seemingly endless darkness.  
  
Trying again to step out of the light that shone on him, a gripping, sudden  
gut wrenching pain blasted through his form. He pulled his unsteady hand back  
into the light and his pain ceased. Turning at the sight of a movement beside  
him he cried out louder.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
He wasn't in the mood for this; he had places to go, somewhere safe,  
quiet and where he could find a restful peace. Something was  
dragging him down and keeping him here, and for the life of him he  
couldn't figure out exactly what.  
  
"Damn it....Who are you!?"  
  
His anger flared into the empty blackness.  
  
"Stop it!" the feminine voice replied. Marcus swung around to the  
voice, but found no one around him.  
  
"Who are you!?" he demanded defensively, as he tried to see who was speaking to  
him.  
  
"You know me, Marcus..."  
  
That voice, he knew that voice, it had been such a long time since he  
had last heard it though. Baffling him, he didn't feel or appear to  
be older at all.  
  
"Who are you?" He tried to calm the fears that began to creep into his mind.  
  
"Talia...Talia Winters."  
  
Marcus was briefly blinded by another streaming light coming from across the  
room from where he stood. As his eyes adjusted, he tried to cross to the light.  
Again, he was still rooted in the same spot. This was absolute insanity of the  
highest level, was all he could think.  
  
In the light across from him was a familiar blonde woman wearing a black suit  
that was tailored nicely to her form. She had her hair pulled back into a tight  
ball and her red lipstick seemed to glimmer in the white light. Her features  
were sharp and unmistakable. He had a faint memory of this woman, but couldn't  
really say much else about her.  
  
In fact, when he tried to really remember anything specific, he couldn't.   
They were more like drifting images that he could recall for only short periods  
of time. His green dark eyes looked to the woman.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
He gazed at her darkly, wanting an answer. She simply smiled, and shocked him by  
walking out of the light and heading over to where he was.  
  
"They need you...Ranger Marcus Cole.." She said his name with a slight disdain,  
which he picked up on immediately.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" he said, beginning to not like how this sounded.  
  
"The friends who brought you back." She paused dramatically.  
"The friends who cared enough to return you to your former state,  
unlike some others, who didn't care to do that."  
  
She stepped up to Marcus and gazed deeply into his  
eyes. When he looked into her face he saw something that terrified  
him more than anything else had. There was a darkness that watched  
him, from behind her eyes. It was cold, cruel, alone, and was  
demanding his very soul right then.  
  
"Do you really miss her that much?"  
  
Marcus tried to pull away from the vision in front of him, he was  
trapped in the light and in her grip, there was no way out. She  
began to chuckle as he stood prouder and straighter than he had been.  
  
"Oh, I like that..." she said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Get away from me Talia," Marcus said firmly.  
  
"It is not that simple Marcus." She moved back and then turned to look at him,  
"You see, the one thing you fought against....you have become."  
  
As Marcus stood there, he began to see the shapes and forms of the Shadows  
that milled around him, watching, spying and possessing him. His horror had come  
to full fruition. He clenched his jaw; they would not do this to him.  
  
"What in hell have you done to me?!?" was the only question that he was able to  
get out through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Only what we needed to do." She extended her hand, and Marcus refused to take  
it. "Now, now, Marcus." She glared at him with a sly grin, and before  
Marcus could stop himself he had taken those few steps to move over  
to the woman's side.  
  
"Don't bother wasting your energy, we are going to do what ever we  
want with you."  
  
He was furious and terrified at what he may have become.  
  
"We have a little surprise for you Marcus." The woman's throaty voice spoke  
softly to him, as a lover might. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, then  
looked forward. A screen came up and showed an image of Garibaldi, Zack,  
Sheridan and the one that cut through Marcus's veneer, Susan. They were all  
much older and dressed in higher ranking uniforms or, in Michael's,  
case, civilian clothes. Studying the images, he didn't want to believe  
what his mind was coming to the reality of.  
  
"These are the people we are going to see and settle a few scores  
with."  
  
His mind cried out, and his fist balled at his side weakly. He knew  
now that he had been somehow raised from the dead, and he was an  
unwilling pawn to these creatures that stood next to him.  
  
"Don't worry Marcus, I am going to make a point of Susan seeing  
you."  
  
There was nobody there to hear the hollow scream that issued from  
Marcus Cole's mouth. That is, nobody that could help him.  
  
Talia awoke from her restless sleep. She thought she had heard a  
scream, it was Marcus's, of that she was sure, he was now beyond her  
help. She was drenched in sweat, and her body felt tired and worn.  
  
Her alter ego had twisted what was left and changed his kind-hearted spirit  
forever. There would be no more redemption for Ranger Marcus Cole, and as Talia  
took the ship off Autopilot she found herself crying for the lost soul that was  
once Marcus Cole.  
  
No one else would know that feeling; maybe one other person would,  
but she didn't know if she had the heart to tell her. Lyta had  
told her about the relationship that they had never had, and that  
Susan had been devastatingly heart broken at his death. This was not  
going to be easy at all. As she approached the jumpgate she summoned  
all her courage and set the gate to take her to Babylon 5 again.  
  
  
  
RETURN FROM THE DARKNESS PART 13.  
  
BY STARKILLER.  
  
The light from the artificial garden streamed into the briefing room.  
It cast a golden glow upon all who sat within, although the  
expressions on their faces were hardly golden.  
  
This is where it all began, thought Susan morosely. Where it all  
began---the beginning of moving forward for the universes and the  
beginning of Marcus' love for me....and the beginning of this torment  
that I seem to find myself in.  
  
She shook herself; she was too old for such melancholy thoughts, but  
they persisted.  
  
In the memory of her mind's eye, she thought back on happier times in  
this room. The present was swallowed by the past. Images swam before  
her eyes, Captain Sheridan as he was then, issuing orders about the  
Shadow war. Discussions about tactics, strategy, sometimes just plain  
conversations, winding down after a hard day on the job. A tear slid  
down her cheek.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was Garibaldi. Garibaldi who always knew more and saw more than  
anyone ever gave him credit for. Garibaldi the clown, who played up  
on that image because he was anything but. His face was full of  
compassion and resolve. She smiled through the tears at him. He  
squeezed her arm.  
  
"We'll find the bastards, Susan. You can count on it. Then we'll give  
them a G'Kar-like lesson."  
  
She started to laugh.  
  
"Are you going to philosophise to them, Mike?"  
  
He grinned back.  
  
"No. I was thinking more along the lines of something he said to  
another Narn when the station first went operational. He said 'first  
you will know pain, then you will know fear, then you will die.'  
Seems to be pretty fitting. Of course, he had Na'Toth with him, but  
I'm sure you can be just as terrifying as she could."  
  
They smiled at each other, and she took his big, strong hand in hers,  
patting it for a moment.  
  
"Thanks, Mike."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The exchange had been, for the most part, unnoticed by the others in  
the briefing room. She looked about her, and her dark brown eyes met  
the wise, hazel ones of John Sheridan. A thousand memories rose up,  
threatening to claim her once again and she blinked. He smiled at  
her, and interrupted the conversation in the room.  
  
"We WILL get them, Susan."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Doesn't make it any easier to deal with, huh?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I think we should go and wait for Stephen. He should be  
here any minute."  
  
They all rose, and as one, headed towards the docking bays.  
  
  
Return From Darkness-Chapter 14 by Sharon Graves  
  
Susan decided to stop off at her temporary quarters on the way to the  
docking bay. She promised Michael and Sheridan that she'd catch up with  
them in time to meet Franklin.  
  
"Sentimental old idiot!" she chided herself as she washed her face. The  
tears that had been threatening since she and Michael had landed on B5 had  
been burning in the back of her eyes, causing a massive headache. Ivanova  
desperately hoped that a few moments alone would help her get back her  
normal tight control.  
  
Sighing deeply, she entered the bedroom area and stretched out on the bed to  
do some breathing exercises that she often found had a calming effect.  
Indeed, as Susan regulated her breathing, she found some of her inner  
balance returning. And, at the very least, the pain of the headache was  
lessening.  
  
The temporary calm didn't last long though. The sound of someone clearing  
their throat brought her eyes wide open and caused her to sit up abruptly.  
Before her stood someone that she hadn't seen in quite a few years, but she  
would recognize him any where, Draal. Of course he hadn't aged a day since  
she'd last seen him. Being hooked into the Great Machine on Epsilon 3  
definitely had its benefits!  
  
"Well hello, Trouble!" Draal addressed her. "Haven't seen you around these  
parts for ages!" The booming voice hadn't changed at all, nor had the  
rather jovial, teasing manner that he had adopted when dealing with her.  
  
Susan smiled to herself remembering the stern, forbidding facade he had  
first tried to display. Draal had abruptly changed his behavior when she'd  
found the courage to stand up to him and had treated her in this friendly  
teasing manner ever since. He had also been impressed with her telepathic  
abilities that had allowed her to see into the past when she had been hooked  
into the Great Machine looking for First Ones so long ago.  
  
"Draal?" Ivanova hastily got to her feet and addressed the older Minbari.  
  
"Good to know I haven't been forgotten after all this time!" Draal's eyes  
twinkled as he looked at the older version of the prickly woman he'd met  
years before. He sighed to himself, seeing the ghosts of the pain she kept  
hidden within herself, guessing that she'd carried this pain within for a very  
long time.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing here? Was there something I could do for you?"  
  
"No, Admiral, not really. But there is something I can do for you."  
  
"Are you going to help us find out what's going on here? We've heard  
reports that Morden and his associates have returned from beyond the Rim.  
And they've stolen...something...off the station. "  
  
"I am here to help, Trouble, but possibly not in the way you might think.  
Admiral, I need you to pay me a little visit down on Epsilon 3. I need you  
to do this immediately."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how to reach me. The defence systems will allow you through to  
the surface. You should come at once. I'll be waiting." With that final  
comment the holographic projection disappeared, leaving Susan Ivanova on her  
own once more.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivanova deftly controlled the shuttle down to the landing platform at the  
entrance to the underground labyrinth that comprised Epsilon 3. She had  
left Sheridan and Garibaldi wide eyed with disbelief as she hastily  
explained that she had been visited by Draal, and had to take a quick trip to  
the surface of the planet. She promised to fill them in more when she  
returned, and would catch up with them all then.  
  
Once again Susan was filled with amazement as she stared at the sheer size  
of the structures that made up the Great machine. Everything looked just as  
it had years ago. Hurrying down the access-way, she entered the chamber  
where she knew she would find Draal.  
  
"It certainly took you long enough!" the voice boomed out from behind her.  
  
"I got here as fast as I could!" was Ivanova's ruffled response.  
  
Draal just laughed at her. "Oh, Admiral, it's been so long since I've had  
someone to tease. I just couldn't help myself. Now we have no more time  
to waste on pleasantries. I need you to step into the Machine once again as you  
did years ago."  
  
"Why? Is there some thing that you think I will see that can help us?  
Besides, it's still occupied," Susan pointed out, seeing Draal's body still  
hooked in.  
  
"Oh, what a bother! I hardly ever spend time in my body any more. Give me  
a minute." Draal 'disappeared' from in front of her and the body hooked to  
the mechanism came to life. "Alright, if you would just step up into the  
machine Admiral," Draal instructed.  
  
Ivanova removed her coat and stepped into the machine as she had so many  
years earlier. "What exactly am I looking for this time?" she asked. "Will  
this tell me where the stolen...item...is?"  
  
"Admiral, you can stop pretending that I don't know what's been stolen from  
Babylon 5. It was the body of Marcus Cole, the Ranger, in cryo-freeze. I  
monitor everything that goes on in this area of space. We've got to find  
him and discover what the Shadows have in mind. Now close your eyes, breath  
deeply, and stop talking!" Draal ordered gruffly.  
  
Breathing deeply, Susan Ivanova felt the world seem to fall away around her.  
Visions from her past swept before her eyes as though she were watching a  
vid. Some pleasant, others not, but they seemed to be going ...backwards?  
She had no idea how long she was caught in this suspended state. Hours,  
minutes, days? Time lost all meaning for her until suddenly she was jerked  
back to wakefulness.  
  
"Welcome back, Admiral!" Draal said. "Come on, let's get you unhooked from  
the machine."  
  
"Draal? What just happened? How long was I hooked to the machine? I feel  
some how different."  
  
"Just step down Admiral. Carefully. That's it. I won't let you fall," he  
said, taking her arm as she seemed slightly unsteady. "There, now you're  
ready to go after your missing 'item'."  
  
"Draal? What's going on?" Ivanova doggedly asked again.  
  
"Oh, nothing much...well...not too much."  
  
As she regained her sense of balance she reached to put her coat back on.  
Ivanova glanced down at her hands and caught her breath, examining them  
closely. Not a hint of her age was revealed on them. Reaching up quickly  
to her face, Susan encountered none of the wrinkles or lines that she knew  
were there.  
  
In something of a panic she gasped, "Draal?" She looked up as a wave of  
dizziness threatened once again.  
  
Taking her arm to steady her, he explained himself. "Well you couldn't very  
well go after him unless you were 20 years younger and stronger!"  
  
Ivanova went limp against Draal as the realization of what he had done  
washed over her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Forcing herself to concentrate, Ivanova steered the shuttle into the docking  
bay she had been directed to. She knew her friends well enough to guess  
what their reaction would be to her transformation. They were all aware of  
some of the powers the Great machine possessed.  
  
For herself, her reactions were torn, but what person in their right mind  
wouldn't suddenly wish to find themselves young again? And with another  
chance to correct a wasted, unfulfilled life by seizing the second chance  
she'd just received? a part of her taunted herself. Well, as to that,  
Susan would see how things developed. But one thing she was certain of, if  
Marcus Cole was interested in her she wouldn't waste her chance this time  
around. She'd grab it with both hands and hold on as tight as she could.  
  
With this resolve firmly in mind, and with a quick, youthful step, Admiral  
Ivanova headed off to find her friends. A small smile crossed her face as  
she imagined their reactions upon seeing her. She laughed quietly to  
herself as she envisioned Michael's reaction. Boy it felt good to laugh!  
She couldn't even remember the last time she had.  
  
---------------  
  
  
Return From Darkness Part 15 by Shadowship Brita  
  
The Circle of the Elders gathered again in their secret hiding place. "I'm  
not sure about the alternate personality. She may be loyal now, but she has  
her own means of revenge. She uses us to achieve her goals," a shadow said.  
"And we use her to achieve our goals," the eldest replied. "We have Marcus'  
devotion and the addition of her grip."  
  
"With the little problem that he is devoted to us, but not to her," the  
shadow confirmed.  
  
"Time will tell if this will be a problem. You've succeeded quite well in  
improving our conditioning methods," the eldest replied.  
......................................................................  
  
Talia arrived at Babylon 5. She needed to find Susan. Locating a Babcom  
unit Talia tried to contact her. There was a message saying that Susan was  
in a meeting.  
  
"Do you want to leave a message?" the computer voice asked her.  
  
"Yes, please." Talia left her message and then walked to the Zocalo to  
wait for what had to come as the result of it.  
............................................  
  
Garibaldi's jaw fell to the floor at what he saw. The same thing happened with  
everyone in the room. For long moments everybody was silent. It was  
then Garibaldi broke the silence. "Would Draal mind having me as another  
client for his...fountain of youth?"  
  
  
Return from darkness pt 16 by Red Wulf  
  
The figure of Marcus Cole cautiously exited the nondescript ship,  
searching the area around him for any personnel that might be able to  
identify him. He was home; he was once again onboard Babylon 5. For now he  
had to be careful, at least until he discovered how to locate the ones he  
wanted to find. The best place to hide might be Down Below.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Talia couldn't sit still any longer in the Zocalo. So far Susan hadn't  
returned her call and she was getting nervous. Maybe she needed a walk.  
She had never been one for sitting in one place for long.  
As she walked she felt drawn to Down Below. She had never spent much time  
In its environs, but for some reason she felt the need to go there.  
  
Talia walked the bowels of Babylon 5 not even aware of what she was looking  
for, thinking maybe it was just her way of avoiding Susan.  
  
A hand from behind enclosed her mouth and nose, and a pain burned into her  
neck as she heard a British accented voice say, "I was saving this for  
Susan, but I might rather collect from you instead." Then her world faded to  
black.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This must be old home week. Susan, Michael, Sheridan, now you...Marcus  
should be impressed. Oh sorry...I mean I should be impressed." Talia  
shook the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that her vision was much clearer  
than it had been only a few moments previously. She looked up to see the  
man talking to her, her jaw dropped and she realized her eyes had grown  
large.  
  
She had seen pictures and holos of Marcus Cole. Lyta saw him as one of the  
great heroes of the Army of Light, a man in his mid to late thirties. This  
boy-child staring back at her could not have been a day over twenty. He  
looked like he could have been Marcus Cole's son.  
  
As he walked she noticed another difference, he walked more like a woman, a  
woman that wants men to notice her, not at all like one of the most  
dangerous Rangers in the last hundred years. Talia now knew where her evil  
personality was, for that was the way 'she' had walked around Psi Corps  
Headquarters after she had been through the change.  
  
She reached out with her mind and met....a brick wall. It was as if she were  
trying to scan Lyta.  
  
"Do you like the improvements my associates have given us?" the taunting  
smile evident in his voice.  
  
Talia turned to look where his eyes were leading her and saw.....herself, at  
least twenty years younger. The laughter behind her drew her eyes back to  
'Marcus'. She was revolted at the look in his eyes. In all the times Talia  
had watched holos of him, he had pissed her off because he seemed so damn  
flawless. But now, with her own evil twin living within him, looking back at  
her, she felt more than a kinship for this man who should have been her  
deadliest rival. Talia felt compassion and a growing sense of friendship.  
  
"A little gift from my new associates, beats anything the Corps can give you  
doesn't it? But on that score you were right. The Corps was such a narrow  
little group, all pomp and attitude, but very little substance."  
  
"Why?" Talia's voice came out as a cracked whisper.  
  
"You haven't asked me what I do now." This evil twin that was somehow both  
Talia and Marcus asked her. "I know it's killing you. You're 'dying' to  
know."  
  
Talia's anger was growing at her inability to even formulate a plan of  
attack, but she answered. "What is it you do now? We will win  
you know."  
  
Marcus looked at her and then threw back his head and just laughed at her.  
"Well dear, that was enlightening! You are as much a helpless romantic as  
this fool and Susan Ivanova. But for your information I am a collector. I  
collect people that have spit on me in the past. The two I wanted most, you  
and Susan, I intend to preserve to stand beside me forever. The rest I  
intend to kill, slowly."  
  
"Then let Marcus go. Take me instead."  
  
"Oh really. I hate him almost more than I hate the two of you, and the only  
way he wouldn't find a way to stop me was if I killed him. You don't want  
that now, do you?" The voice of the Marcus thing whispered in her ear as he  
drew her close to him.  
  
"Yes, in the end it would be easier on him." Talia felt the tears begin to  
burn themselves painfully down her face. "If the only choice I had was you  
or death, I would choose death gladly."  
  
Marcus began tracing the line of her jaw with his finger.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shrouded figure in Ranger silks stood in the corner of his mind  
watching his evil doppelganger, and also felt tears running down his  
insubstantial face. He prayed for death, but he knew it wasn't coming. He  
knew too well his friends from old. They wouldn't give him up to this bitch,  
but instead of warming his heart, it chilled his soul. He wondered what  
atrocities this bitch would accomplish in the meantime using his face.  
  
  
Return from the Darkness Part 17 by Sarah  
  
Susan wandered wearily back to her temporary quarters, her mind still  
doggedly worrying over the problem of what to do next. Everyone was here -  
John, Stephen, Michael - but as yet they still had no leads on where Marcus  
might have been taken. Zack had been tearing the station apart, pulling in  
every single one of his informants, but as yet he'd turned up nothing. It  
was as if Marcus Cole and Morden had disappeared into thin air. She was  
contemplating going back to see Draal, maybe the Great Machine could help  
her pick up a trace of Marcus and his abductor.  
  
Collapsing gratefully onto the welcoming comfort of her bed, she  
stretched out, closing her eyes momentarily. The mattress was soft and her  
eyelids heavy, and had it not been for the sudden bleep of the Babcom unit,  
she might not have moved for some time. As it was, she debated for a moment  
whether to answer it, sure it was probably some jumped-up Earthforce  
functionary demanding to know why she'd left so suddenly. They'd probably  
court-martial her, not that she really cared anymore. But after all these  
years, duty was too ingrained in her, too instinctive to deny, and she  
reluctantly sat up and acknowledged the hateful computer.  
  
"You have two new messages. Message 1 from Talia Winters, 14:36 station  
time. Message two from Lyta Alexander, 18:51 station time. Would you like to  
play the first message?"  
  
Susan blinked at the Babcom unit, jaw open. "Talia... is dead," she  
muttered slowly.  
  
"Message 1 from Talia Winters," the unit repeated helpfully. "Received  
10:36 station time. Sent -"  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!" Susan got abruptly to her feet, tears stinging  
her eyes. What the hell was going on here with supposedly long-dead people  
showing up and others disappearing? If this was some sort of cruel joke -  
no, wait. It couldn't be a coincidence.  
  
"Computer, play message from Talia Winters," she commanded.  
  
She held her breath as the image formed on the screen. Talia looked as  
elegant and untouchable as she remembered, although there was something in  
her eyes that immediately said trouble.  
  
"Susan," Talia began. "If you're still anything like the Susan I  
remember, you're probably questioning your sanity right now, or wondering if  
this is some elaborate hoax. So let me assure you, it is me, the REAL me.  
I'm sorry I had to spring this on you so suddenly, but I don't know how much  
time we have. I need to see you then I can explain everything. I know that  
Marcus Cole has disappeared, because I have some sort of telepathic link to  
him, and I know who's behind it. I also know something of their plans, and  
those plans involve you Susan. Please contact me as soon as you can, and be  
careful, especially if you see Marcus - he's not what he seems! I'll be  
waiting in that coffee shop in the Zocalo we used to meet for breakfast, or  
if I'm not there I've taken a room in Red 12. Please, hurry."  
  
Talia faded from the screen and Susan's earlier lethargy also  
faded. At last she had some sort of way forward. Tapping her link, she  
rummaged around in her travel bag and removed her PPG.  
  
"Ivanova to Garibaldi."  
  
"Susan, what's up? I thought we were shelving things for tonight."  
  
"That was until I had a very interesting call. I need to go and meet  
someone, but I'm not sure it's legit. Care to come with me as backup?"  
  
"I'll be right there." Garibaldi cut the connection without further  
ado.  
  
"You have one unread message from Lyta Alexander," the computer  
reminded her. "Would you like to-"  
  
"Not now," Susan silenced it as she hurried from the room. "I'll catch  
up with Lyta later."  
  
"So," 'Marcus' grinned as he continued his invasive scan of Talia's  
mind. "You called Susan, excellent. Knowing dear Susan as I do, I'm sure  
she's already on her way with the cavalry. You'll like this bit, it will be  
just like the Charge of the Light Brigade, but even more futile."  
  
"What?" Talia struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Don't you know your military history?" Marcus adopted a mock-sorrowful  
expression as he intoned in a sombre voice. "Into the valley of death rode  
the six hundred... "  
  
Back on Mars, Lyta Alexander paced restlessly and wondered what on  
earth was going on. First Talia's recent strange actions, and then her  
sudden disappearance. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Garibaldi,  
who'd apparently upped sticks and left without a word even to his wife as to  
his destination. Stephen Franklin, likewise, had taken a unannounced and  
unexplained leave of absence from his work. In desperation, she'd even tried  
to contact Susan Ivanova, only to find that she too appeared to have taken  
off rather suddenly. Then today on the news there had been an item about  
President Sheridan cancelling a long-scheduled visit to Narn, amid  
speculation that he had been taken ill since he hadn't been seen in public  
for several days. Two swallows might not make a summer, but the fact that  
all her old friends had mysteriously vanished seemed like far too much of a  
coincidence.  
  
If something was going on involving these particular individuals, it  
could only mean one place. Babylon 5. Too bad she was still banned from ever  
setting foot aboard the station.  
  
Of course, for a Vorlon-enhanced telepath, there were ways and means.  
  
  
Return to the darkness pt 18  
  
By Sylvia  
  
Lyta strode quickly through the corridors, heading for the spaceport. She still  
had contacts, people who owed her favours. Now it was time to cash in on some  
outstanding debts. It was time she found out just what was going on; and the  
only place all her erstwhile compatriots could possibly be gathering was Babylon  
5.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The aged Technomage sank gratefully back onto his bed. Holding his emotions in  
check whilst keeping one eye on the Shadows and the other on Morden had been a  
struggle. So far as he could tell, the Shadows did not know he could see them -  
could hear and decode the messages they whispered into the human's brain. He had  
listened in with interest as news, obviously fresh in, was passed to Morden. The  
hushed 'he has arrived' did not register on the clones fixed expression. Only  
the barest flicker in his eyes told the mage it was unexpected.  
  
He would have to do something with the pseudo-human. He had felt the unease that  
worried at Morden. He seemed a willing and devoted disciple, and yet there was  
something... Eldan shook his head.  
  
The reason the Shadows wanted his co-operation was obvious, he just wondered how  
long it would take them to make the request a demand. His work had been his  
obsession for nearly a century, and he was maybe weeks or months away from  
perfecting the elixir that could change the Galaxy for ever. Power, unlimited  
and amoral was there for the taking. But only he knew the formulae; it was  
stored in his own memory, not written down, not coded in an computer save that  
which was most unbreakable - his own mind.  
  
There came a short rap at his door. Eldan initiated the tiny monitor he had  
affixed to the wall outside and scanned his visitor. Morden, looking slightly  
harried, stood patiently outside the room. Scanning the corridor Eldan realised  
that, for once, Morden was without the Shadows that dogged his every footstep.  
  
"Come in," he called. The door swished open to admit the dark haired emissary.  
"What can I do for you now, Mr Morden."  
  
His visitor walked slowly to the single chair and sat with a deliberation that  
more than hinted at his unease.  
  
"I wanted to ask something of you, Eldan."  
  
"What now? I have said I will consider your proposal, and I will. What more is  
there to ask of me?"  
  
Morden's hand brushed against his jacket, removing an imaginary piece of fluff.  
With his eyes bent away from the mage, he posed a careful question. "Your order  
has gathered and collated the histories of many worlds."  
  
"We have," Eldan replied cautiously.  
  
"Do you also chart events?"  
  
"Be more specific please. Just ask whatever it is you wish to know."  
  
"The battles between Shadow and Vorlon nations, you followed that?"  
  
Eldan nodded.  
  
"And did you keep track of the... lesser players as it were?"  
  
Eldan, not noted for his patience at the best of times, decided to curtail  
Morden's roundabout questioning.  
  
"Are you asking me if I know what part you played in that debacle? If it is then  
yes, I know who you are Mr Morden. I know what you did, whom you worked for and  
how you died. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
"Died?" Morden's voice barely rose above a whisper.  
  
Eldan sat back and let his eyes run over the suddenly ashen face. Inside his  
mind he composed a message and quickly sent it.  
  
Draal, you were right. We have a new player in the field. Morden is for turning.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lyta stepped off the transport into the hustle and bustle that was Babylon 5.  
She had to make her decision quickly; there was only two security men on duty,  
her transport being the last to arrive that time of night. It was easy to blur  
their minds, to cloud their judgement. Within minutes she was strolling the  
Zocalo soaking up the familiar atmosphere. The buzz in her mind was unique to  
the station, its singular hum at once comforting and frightening. She scanned  
selected passing humans, trying to get a feel for what was going on. Spotting  
two off duty Security guards relaxing near the bar, she edged closer. If anyone  
knew what was going on they would.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but the sooner we get this lot off the station the  
better I'll be pleased. I remember the last time this bunch got together, we  
ended up in the middle of the next Apocalypse!"  
  
His friend snorted his approval. "Too bloody right. Can you imagine the hassle  
we'll have if Garibaldi gets back in charge? He is a tough bastard, always was.  
Do you remember..."  
  
The men maundered on, reminiscing about the 'good old days'. Lyta had heard  
enough. Talking about the ex Security Chief had released all sorts of  
interesting information that floated around in their unsecured brains.  
  
Slipping quietly out of the Zocalo, Lyta headed for the Security chief's office,  
and Zack Allen. He had been her one friend when the shit had hit the fan, the  
one person she believed held no grudge. Things might have been different if  
Byron... She shrugged the thought away.  
  
Suddenly Lyta stopped. Surely that could not be? Scanning those around her  
almost automatically she had picked up a familiar vibration, and yet there had  
been something strange, almost like an echo.  
  
Marcus Cole was here? On the station? But what was that interference?  
  
  
  
Return from Darkness Part 19 by Sharon  
  
Garibaldi arrived within minutes of receiving Ivanova's call. "So what's  
up? I was getting ready to call it a night."  
  
Ivanova paced the room of her temporary quarters like a caged tiger.  
"Michael, you're never going to believe who I received a message from.  
You've got to see this to believe it." Without further ado Susan stalked  
over to the Babcom unit and instructed the computer to replay the message  
for him.  
  
"Susan, if you're still anything like the Susan I remember, you're probably  
questioning your sanity right now, or wondering if this is some elaborate  
hoax. So let me assure you, it is me, the REAL me. I'm sorry I had to  
spring this on you so suddenly, but I don't know how much time we have. I  
need to see you, then I can explain everything."  
  
Garibaldi couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell? Talia?" he  
gasped. "Nah, Psi Corp. dissected her when..." He broke off as the message  
continued.  
  
"I know that Marcus Cole has disappeared, because I have some sort of  
telepathic link to him, and I know who's behind it. I also know something of  
their plans, and those plans involve you Susan. Please contact me as soon as  
you can, and be careful, especially if you see Marcus - he's not what he  
seems! I'll be waiting in that coffee shop in the Zocalo we used to meet for  
breakfast, or if I'm not there I've taken a room in Red 12. Please, hurry."  
  
Garibaldi could hardly believe what he'd just seen with his own eyes. "She  
knows about the disappearance of Marcus? Okay, guess we'd better go check  
out this coffee shop, huh? Want me to call Zack for some back up?"  
  
"Fine, I just don't want him showing up with a Security detail and PPG's  
blazing. Let's go. This isn't a meeting I'm looking forward to, but if  
she's got some sort of lead on Marcus then it's the first break we've had  
since this all started."  
  
"Well, not to mention your little face lift." Michael quipped, grinning. He  
lost the grin when he received a patented Ivanova glare, and followed her  
out the door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Zack felt like he was buried up to his eyebrows in all the paperwork  
involving the closure of Babylon 5. Why Lochley stuck him with this job was  
anybody's guess. He'd had it with pushing paper for today. It was time to  
quit, grab a bite, and maybe get together with Garibaldi. It'd been an age  
since they'd seen each other.  
  
Just as he was about to leave his office, Zack's Babcom unit indicated an  
incoming message. He was about to blow it off and let the computer take it  
when he heard who it was from. Jeezus! An incoming message from...Lyta  
Alexander? "Computer accept message," he barked. He found himself facing a  
woman he hadn't laid eyes on in years. She was still one of the most  
beautiful women he'd ever seen.  
  
"Zack, I know it's been a long time but..."  
  
"What the hell are you doing on station? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's  
nice to see you and all, but you were banned from B5 quite some time ago."  
  
"I know. Look Zack, I need to see you. Now. Please. It's really  
important. It's about Marcus."  
  
Those were the magic words to say to Zack. "Okay, I'm in my office. I'll  
wait for you."  
  
"Thanks Zack! I'm on my way."  
  
The head of security sat back down in front of the pile of paper on his desk  
and sighed deeply. So much for the quiet evening catching up with  
Garibaldi. His thoughts of self pity were interrupted by the chirp of his  
communicator. "Allen here."  
  
The voice of the person he'd just been thinking about came across the link.  
"Hey Zack, Ivanova and I think we're onto something with Marcus. We'd like  
you as back up in case something goes wrong."  
  
"Marcus? Oh yeah? Geeze, Michael, I can send a team out but I've got  
someone coming by my office in the next few minutes. You're not gonna'  
believe this, but Lyta Alexander is here. She says she has info about  
Marcus too." There was silence on the other end of the line for several  
seconds. Zack was about to repeat his message thinking Garibaldi had missed  
it.  
  
"Zack, we're on our way there. We'll meet up with both of you and then  
we've got to check out a coffee shop in the Zocalo. I've got this feeling  
that something big is coming down. Be sure you've got your PPG. See ya' in  
a few." The transmission ended just as Lyta walked in.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Susan was less than pleased. What she thought would be a small covert  
operation, consisting of herself and Garibaldi, had now swelled by two  
additional members. Forty five minutes later found the group on the tube  
heading to Down Below. After thoroughly searching the Zocalo they'd come up  
empty handed. The owner of the coffee shop remembered seeing Talia a few  
hours earlier, but that was about all he could tell them. The group had  
already been to Red 12 to check out Talia's quarters there. Although her  
personal effects were still in the room, their owner was not to be found.  
Lyta had mentioned to the group the psychic feelings that she had picked up  
that she could swear came from Marcus Cole, but also explained that there  
was something 'odd' about it as well. Almost schizophrenic, like she was  
reading the Ranger but there was someone or something attached. It was  
decided to head to Down Below to see if they could turn up anything there.  
They all realized that if someone wanted to disappear on B5 that was the  
place. As luck would have it, Lyta, with her Vorlon enhanced psi ability,  
picked up on traces of Marcus as soon as they left the tube.  
  
"He's here! I can feel him. He's close by and not alone," Lyta informed  
the group softly.  
  
"Down this way," she indicated, heading down the dim corridor. "The feeling  
is getting stronger. We must almost be there." Lyta placed her hands  
against the wall and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Yes! Just behind the  
next door. It's Marcus, and he's holding Talia prisoner."  
  
Susan, Garibaldi, and Zack all pulled out their as they prepared to storm the  
door. Zack used his ID card and access codes and ordered the door to open. It  
silently slid open to reveal the  
yawning darkness within. "Lights. Low," Zack ordered.  
  
With PPG's poised, they slowly entered the room. It appeared to be filled  
with junk. Crates and boxes stacked to the ceiling. They heard a soft  
rustling behind one pile and slowly crept around it to discover Talia, gagged  
and bound to a chair. Lyta ran over to her friend and started removing the  
gag from Talia's mouth while Garibaldi untied her hands.  
  
"Be careful!" Talia warned, gasping for breath. "He's still around here  
somewhere!" Unfortunately her warning came too late as they heard the door  
slide closed and the room suddenly darkened again.  
  
"Yesssss, you really should listen to her," a voice whispered out of the  
dark. "I'm definitely around here somewhere!" It sounded like Marcus Cole,  
but didn't. None of them could explain it any differently, but they all  
recognized it. "Ah! Quite a successful hunting trip for the first time  
out! I've caught so many of you, so easily! Including my dear Susan! I've  
waited for you. I wanted to thank you personally for placing me in that  
living hell called cryo freeze." There was the sound of soft evil laughter.  
Susan was tempted to put her hands over her ears. She didn't want to listen  
to the hateful voice any longer. She had enough of her own personal demons  
to deal with from the past; carried enough guilt without adding to it.  
Ivanova was about to respond when suddenly the room was filled with light,  
blinding them all. When her eyes adjusted she realized the light was coming  
from Lyta.  
  
"Leave them alone. They are not meant for you!" Lyta's voice was suddenly  
transformed as well. As though someone else was speaking through her.  
The Marcus creature admitted a terrible scream upon hearing these words.  
Then the eyes of the Ranger turned up in his head as his body slowly  
sank to the floor. A hazy apparition took shape where Marcus had stood  
moments before. It was a hideous creature that appeared to be some sort of  
hybrid of Shadow being and a young, evil Talia Winters.  
  
"Soooo, they are not for me?" the creature hissed at them with Talia's  
voice. "Well then they won't be for you either!" The Talia creature  
quickly raised her hand, sending an energy stream towards Lyta.  
Seeing that her friend would be struck by it, the older Talia sprang in  
front of the charge, pushing Lyta out of its way. The surge of power hit  
Talia dead center, knocking her back hard against the wall, where she  
collapsed to the ground.  
  
Lyta turned her brilliant gaze from Talia to the shadow creature. Suddenly  
the light seemed even brighter as, what everyone assumed was a Vorlon,  
suddenly appeared from within her. The group found themselves witnessing  
the ultimate showdown of Vorlon vs. Shadow. The two first ones raced  
towards each other and clashed in a maelstrom of light and fury, circling in  
battle like a cyclone, spinning faster and faster out of control. As the  
two adversaries whirled about, the battle reminded Ivanova and Garibaldi of  
the fight between the two Vorlons years ago, when the spirit of Kosh had  
helped them drive Ulkesh off the station. As in the past, they spun  
seemingly out of control, off the station and out into space, leaving behind  
a dazed and injured group that was suddenly surrounded by silence.  
Lyta shook her head to clear it and hurried over to check on Talia, Zack  
close behind her. "Talia? Talia!" Lyta shook her friend softly, but there  
was no response. Zack checked for a pulse and found none. Talia had  
sacrificed her life to save them all. On realizing her friend was dead,  
tears flowed down Lyta's cheeks. Awkwardly, Zack tried to comfort her.  
  
"Michael, call a med team down here stat," Zack said to Garibaldi.  
Susan ran over to where Marcus had fallen. Kneeling, she slowly and  
carefully lifted his head onto her lap. "Marcus? Marcus, can you hear me?  
Please answer me!" Susan asked gently. "Marcus Cole, don't you dare die on  
me!"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to look up at her. His expression was dazed,  
confusion plainly written across his features. "Susan? Where...where am I?  
Are you all right? You've recovered from your injuries?"  
  
Tears stung her eyes as Ivanova realized the last time Marcus remembered  
seeing her she had been dying from the severe injuries she had suffered  
during a firefight with a group of Shadow enhanced Earthforce Destroyers.  
  
"Shhh, Marcus. I'm fine. Rest. Garibaldi has called in a med team.  
They'll be here in a moment." Realizing she had been given another chance  
she took a deep breath and added softly so only Marcus would hear, "Do you  
know I love you?"  
  
The breath caught in his throat hearing the words he never expected to hear  
from Commander Ivanova. "Susan?" Marcus whispered, and all the events of  
the past several days became too much for him. His gazed turned cloudy, and  
his eyes closed once more as unconsciousness slipped over him.  
  
  
Return From Darkness Part 20  
  
CerianaDarkthor  
  
Stephen Franklin couldn't believe  
what he had been told on the Com, he was still irreversibly stunned  
as he exited from the lift and hustled down the corridor to Medlab.  
Marcus, alive after all these years! It had to be some sort of clone  
or robot, there was no other explanation for it, he told himself. He rushed to  
the entrance to the Medlab, approaching the current  
physician in charge, Dr. Langers Tolbalt, who was there to greet him,  
obviously disturbed by Stephen's unusual request this morning.  
  
"You said on the com to clear out Medlab."  
Respecting the esteemed doctor immeasurably, he still didn't like  
chaos, which this appeared to be.  
  
"Why Dr. Franklin? Without an explanation, this is unheard of?"  
  
Stephen looked to the man as he surveyed the Medlab, same as before,  
grinning to himself, then he looked back to the man.  
  
"You do not know the half of it, Doctor. Have you prepared the Labs I  
asked for?"  
  
The man nodded, giving him a strange look; things had not been  
normal since the old crew of Babylon 5 had arrived. He had been in  
the middle of stocking files and pre-shut down procedures on the  
Medlab when Dr. Franklin's call had come in. Since there were only a  
few cases currently in the Lab, pending transition to another  
facility, it had been no problem to move the people out. However,  
disorder was not something this man liked, his attention was  
shattered though as he stood there.  
  
President John Sheridan briskly walked in, scanning the room for  
his long time colleague Dr. Franklin, upon seeing him he made his way  
through the Lab.  
  
"Is it true?" President Sheridan asked, a slightly pained look flickered in his  
aged eyes.  
  
"I don't know yet, I just got here."  
  
Sheridan gazed about, just now noticing the harried looking Doctor  
who currently ran Medlab.  
  
"Doctor Tolbalt, I am John Sheridan. We are very sorry about this, I  
know that it cannot be easy for you in the middle of ..." He offered his hand to  
the doctor.  
  
"Well," Tolbalt paused, clearly surprised that the President even knew who he  
was. "These things do happen...if there is anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Thank you, not right now, but I am sure Stephen could probably use  
your assistance..."  
  
Their attention was directed to the corridor again.  
  
  
A flurry of activity amassed at the Medlab entrance  
as Susan, Michael, Security chief Zack, who carried Talia, Lyta and a  
shielded Marcus entered the Lab quickly. A group of security  
followed, and blocked the entrance to the lab as the group  
continued on.  
  
"Valen's name!" Was all that Stephen could think about saying as he saw Susan  
help Marcus to the Lab bed that was nearby, while Zack took Talia to  
another. Stephen moved quickly to Marcus's side to assist with him.  
The current Medlab doctor was in shock still, not moving as he  
watched the groups unified movements; they were a well oiled machine,  
that much was clear. He had not truly believed that the entire crew  
had returned to Babylon 5, but here they all were.  
  
"Doctor Talbolt?" Michael said hurriedly to the man, as he stood frozen in his  
place.  
  
"Coming.." Shaking himself, Talbolt moved quickly to the lovely woman on the  
table.  
  
Zack, the security chief, seemed concerned about the condition of the  
red-haired woman who had accompanied the group into the room. The  
woman didn't appear to be injured. Getting his concentration focused  
on the task at hand, he checked to see what he could do, if anything,  
for the pale-haired woman on the lab table.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Morden seemed a little confused by the mages response, had he  
been dead? It didn't seem possible, looking to the man for an  
explanation he waited.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Morden." Speaking to him in a matter of fact way, "you have dead  
many, many, years."  
  
"No..." He didn't want to believe it.  
  
This had to be a difficult concept to accept for him and Eldan knew it, that  
would be their key though, their one hope.  
  
"Believe it, Sir. I would have no motivation to lie."  
  
  
"How??"  
  
Eldan knew he didn't have a lot of time to speak with the true  
Morden, he had to hurry. "The planet you landed on." Looking to the man who  
appeared to be at a distant place now. "There was an attack, those who didn't  
serve were destroyed."  
  
Seconds might be all he had now. "Regardless, Mr. Morden, our time is limited,  
trust me on this, we will speak again. Regard my words as you struggle to  
surface again." His voice fading into the distance.  
  
With that, Eldan waved his hand, not wanting to be seen by the  
persona that inhabited this man's body most of the time. He vanished  
in a blink of an eye and the clone stiffened as the true Morden was  
replaced by the Thrall personality. It scanned the room. Where was  
he going? Oh yes--the mage, he needed his answer. The complicated  
mage had eluded him once again, this would not continue, he would  
make sure of that. Londo Molari had learned that lesson, so would  
this mage. With a smile, he headed for the door. They would decimate  
the entire techno mage society as a whole if they needed to in order  
to secure the man's co-operation.  
  
As he walked to the door a message entered his mind, they had  
lost constant contact with Marcus Cole. It had become sporadic and  
distant, he was going to have to find out what had happened. Becoming  
frustrated, he headed out. The only people who had been able to  
defeat the Shadows before had been the old crew of Babylon 5, but  
they were scattered throughout the galaxy, they couldn't have arrived  
already. If they had, they would have to implement their plans a  
little earlier than expected and the first victim would be Michael  
Garabaldi. Thanks to Bester, there was still a remote link they  
could play with. One that no one had been aware of. This wasn't over yet.  
  
  
  
  
Return From Darkness part 21.  
  
BY: Starkiller  
  
  
Carrying the prone body to the lab that Dr. Franklin directed them,  
the observers retreated back into Medlab proper. No-one pretended to  
understand what would be done or how; medical knowledge was the  
province of their friend. The knowledge that what he was doing  
the best that he could do was enough. It had to be. Ivanova leaned  
into Sheridan for support. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder,  
and she sighed. It was going to be all right, she kept telling  
herself. It HAD to be all right.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The thrall personality that existed inside the shell that was Mr.  
Morden was raging. It was a question that held a multitude of possible  
responses, indeed, it was a question directed at the location of  
several 'he's'. The mage....the thrice cursed mage, and Marcus? His  
friends, his associates....where were they? What was happening?  
  
Deep inside the thrall personality, the real Mr. Morden screamed an  
endless scream of despair and horror as the subtle work of the mage  
wove through his psyche to show him exactly what his body had been  
used for; what his name had been appended to, all of it.  
  
Inside himself, Mr. Morden sobbed in anguish and demanded of an  
uncaring universe 'what have I become?'  
  
  
  
Return From Darkness Part 22  
By Shadowship Brita  
  
Marcus was lying in Medlab. He still was very confused at what had  
happened.  
  
Zack had remained behind to deal with Talia's body, but would join them  
when he was done. Susan, Lyta, Garibaldi, and Steven Franklin all were  
around him. And he couldn't believe it, but Susan was holding his hand. He  
closed his eyes. He then felt the craving wash over him, the need to move,  
to fly. It was odd, somehow he remembered this as a feeling of comfort, a  
warmth that surrounded and protected him. He was in hyperspace, well not  
yet, but he wanted to be in hyperspace. He couldn't get there. He had been  
stopped.  
  
Do you want to go there? he sensed a voice in his mind tempting him.  
He replied in the affirmative and the sensation of flying came over him;  
his body responding to the voice in his mind.  
................................  
"Marcus. Marcus, can you hear me? Please answer me!" Steven shouted at the  
man laying inert on the exam bed. He appeared unconscious, dreaming  
strange, dark dreams. Susan turned away to hide her tears.  
  
"What's wrong Steven?" Garibaldi asked. "He seemed to respond briefly when  
we first arrived. Now it's like he's slipped away from us again."  
  
While everybody had been talking, Lyta had been very quiet, almost too  
quiet. After a few moments she broke into the ongoing discussion. "He's  
caught up in Shadow thrall."  
  
Everyone fell quiet. Then Susan spoke up. "But we have freed him from  
Talia's alternate ego."  
  
"Yes, but he's been joined with a Shadow ship for some period of time. This  
connection is a very deep one. Additionally it appears he was controlled  
by another personality besides just Talia. From what I can feel, Marcus is  
rerunning his program as the brain of a Shadow vessel right now. The  
Shadows still have some control over him."  
  
There was silence in the room. "So what do we do?" Garibaldi finally spoke.  
  
"There's one thing we can try," Lyta said. "Susan, only you can help him."  
  
Susan turned towards her, traces of tears running down her face. "Me? How?"  
  
"You have to reach him in his dream state. I will enhance your thoughts,  
manifest your images, so that you can communicate. But the person he has to  
find by his side is you...for he loves you," Lyta answered.  
  
"He loved me. That was 20 years ago. How do I know he still loves me?"  
Susan replied.  
  
"Damn it Susan, you know that he loves you! Now will you try?"  
.....................................................  
  
Marcus was flying through hyperspace, peacefully gliding. Somehow this  
seemed to be reality, not a memory. The take off from the planet, yes, that  
was a reality he remembered, but the flight through hyperspace? No, that  
he knew was a dream, but he realized he could make it very real very soon. It  
was then the currents of space and time narrowed, somehow the scene began  
to change from pleasure to terror. Feeling his environment, he could sense  
what it was. A huge maelstrom of a black hole. He sent out a distress  
signal, but it seemed to have no effect. As the gravity took hold, the hole  
started to devour him.  
..............................  
  
"What is that?" the elder Shadow asked.  
  
"I don't know, someone else is in there too," the other one replied.  
  
"Impossible. No one can interrupt it other than the Vorlons..." he paused,  
"Vorlons? Yes, Vorlons..." He checked some files.  
  
"Lyta Alexander, P5 telepath, modified by the Vorlons, left behind in the  
home galaxy," he reported.  
  
"And Lorien is angry with us, that we have returned!" the elder Shadow  
replied.  
  
Together, they began to enhance and strengthen their link to Marcus.  
....................................  
  
Lyta felt the darkness in her mind. Something or someone was causing her  
extreme pain. Trying to ignore it, she endeavored to send all her energy  
into the illusion of Marcus dying as the black hole pulled him into  
oblivion.  
  
"Now Susan, now!!!" she screamed.  
  
Zack caught Lyta, helping her to remain upright. Blood was running from her  
eyes, which were shadow black. Softly he tried to comfort her.  
....................................................  
  
Marcus was afraid, he felt he was dying. His masters had started to reach  
him, but he was losing contact. It was then that an image formed in front  
of him. A beautiful woman, whose face he recognized and surrounded with  
shining light, appeared out of nowhere in the black hole.  
  
Give me your hand  
  
Who are you?  
  
The one who loves you and who will always love you. I'll help you out. The  
ship-body will die, but your body can be saved. Give me your hand  
  
But my masters..  
  
They can't follow you into the hole. They can't help you. I can.  
Marcus, it is I, Susan, and I love you  
  
A shiver ran through Marcus' body. Yes, Susan. From somewhere he knew her.  
A memory ran through his mind. She was dying, but he was willing to die for  
her. It was like a vid running before his eyes. He lashed out at the  
memories.  
  
You put me in cryo, to hurt me and to let the Shadows find me. I'll fly  
for them.  
  
No, I put you in cryo, because I love you and the Shadows can't rescue or  
help you, for soon you'll be dead, torn to pieces in the black hole.  
  
Before he could respond, the woman flew towards him and gently kissed  
him.Give me your hand Marcus. Please stay with me. I thought I didn't need  
anyone in my life, but now I know I was wrong. I need you and I love you. I  
cried in Medlab when you died for me. I've grieved every day since. And  
with help from Draal we have a chance.  
  
The torrent of the black hole was extreme, but it didn't matter. He felt  
warmth wash over him as his human hand slowly slipped through the already  
weakened skin of the ship to grab the woman's. For one final second he  
could feel the pull of the Shadows, but looking into her eyes he cut every  
connection with them, forever.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he found he was being cradled in Susan's arms. "I  
love you Marcus," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you Susan," he replied and hugged her tightly.  
  
Lyta felt Marcus was safe and finally concentrated her energy to destroy  
the Shadow in her mind. She felt herself slipping away, losing the struggle.  
But suddenly her energies were somehow renewed and strengthened, driving  
the Shadows back to the darkness where they belonged.  
........................................  
Lorien approached the elder Shadow. "You still don't seem to realize the  
problems you've caused do you?"  
  
The Shadow was startled, struggling to recover from the attack.  
  
"I've tried to tell you that it's time for you go beyond the rim, the  
younger races no longer need your assistance. You've grown up, your race  
finally understood that they should stand aside. But you seem to be more  
primitive than I thought. You disappoint me"  
  
The remaining Shadows started to argue with Lorien, and this time the  
discussion went down to every level of the soul. Finally he had managed to  
make them understand, to leave for good.  
......................................  
Morden walked through the access ways of Babylon 5. He suddenly realized  
something felt different. Without warning, the Shadows, who had been his  
constant companions, were gone. He tried to reach out to them, but there  
was no reply. Nothing. He was scared. He felt an emptiness, understanding that  
he was alive, but shouldn't be. He had had directions from the Shadows that  
he had wanted to break free of, thanks to the insight from the  
technomage, and now suddenly the Shadows were gone. He felt totally  
disoriented. He leaned against the wall, and for the first time in years he  
allowed tears to run down his face.  
  
"No need to cry," a voice said behind him. Turning around, Morden found  
himself facing the Technomage. "You're not alone."  
  
"Yes I am. What purpose do I have in life? Spreading chaos? I'm hated by  
all. I don't even know myself any longer," Morden replied.  
  
"Be my apprentice. I need one," the mage replied.  
  
Morden was stunned. "Apprentice?"  
  
"Yes, you have potential to be a mage and you already have a head start on  
the knowledge of technology," the mage replied.  
..................................................................  
  
Lyta collapsed to the floor and was caught by Zack Allen. He gently wiped  
the blood away and helped her up. He loved that woman, but had always  
thought she was not for him. Maybe things could change. He led her over  
to another med bed so that Franklin could check on her, leaving Susan and  
Marcus alone.  
  
"Susan, I love you so much. I know we both have had a hard time of it and  
we're both scared. But I want to try it," Marcus said.  
  
Susan said nothing but bent to kiss his lips gently. Marcus felt a  
thousand sparks run through his body and soul. Reaching up, he tenderly  
replied to her kiss.  
  
Franklin cleared his throat reminding them that they did have an audience.  
"Well I guess you're going to recover now Marcus. You're still weak, but  
knowing you, I suspect you'd recover faster somewhere other than Medlab.  
I have 'real' patients here," Franklin indicated to Lyta over on the bed with  
Zack bending over her. "But I expect you back tomorrow for a full check  
up. And General," he looked directly at Susan, "I expect you to keep an eye on  
him until then." And with a wink, Franklin turned away to check on the  
condition of Lyta. Susan followed his look towards Lyta. As soon as her  
condition was better she would thank her for the help in retrieving Marcus.  
With an evil grin Susan then helped Marcus up. "Your place or mine?" Marcus  
said teasingly.  
  
"To mine you idiot!" Susan teased him back. "It's been 20 years, Marcus!  
You don't have a place on B5 anymore."  
...................................................  
The black Technomage ship left Babylon 5 heading for the new hiding place  
of the mages. Morden looked outside the window to the stars. Yes, this was a  
new beginning. Perhaps he could atone for all he'd done.  
The end!  



End file.
